


Broken Steel, Broken Spirits

by SylphOfSpace



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Zombiestuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 17:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylphOfSpace/pseuds/SylphOfSpace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Year: 2016 - 2 years, 6 months since first infection<br/>Dirk Strider and his best friend Roxy Lalonde are left alone in a post-apocalyptic world, unsure of where their path is going to take them. They've lost friends, family, and everything they held dear. Jane and Jake have been missing since the day they found other survivors. Cut off from Dirk and Roxy, they ran as far as they could, never to be seen again. They're out of food, ammunition, and anything that will help them in this unforgiving world. Dirk will die to make sure Roxy lives through this, and no one is hurting her with out his dead body lying next to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Steel, Broken Spirits

It was just like any other day; they got up, got dressed, and went on patrol. Roxy hadn’t been feeling the greatest for a week or two, they lost track, it was hard to remember the date anymore. It’d been a year, or was it two, since the world went to complete shit. Dirk had always been protective over her, so when she fell ill he never left her side.

Roxy had gone a little ahead of Dirk, making sure they hadn’t missed any supplies they could use.

“Hey Dirk! Come look at this!” Roxy’s voice was shaky; frankly Dirk wasn’t sure he wanted to see what she found. Reluctantly, he followed her to see what it was.

Dirk was surprised, somewhat bewildered when he saw what she did. Jake’s favorite hand gun.

Don’t fucking cry man, you’re too strong for that. Jake was gone, he had been for what seemed like an eternity. There hadn’t been a sign from him or Jane for as long as they could remember, they could be dead and walking by now.

“Shit Rox…” Dirk’s voice quivered, not able to hold back his emotion. “I-“ Dirk had to walk away to collect himself before returning. “I… no, they can’t be alive, it’s been ages Rox.”

Roxy was already in tears. “I know, I know. It’s just… I miss ‘em Dirk.”

“I do too, believe me.” Dirk hoped he was wrong, that they were alive and well. He missed Jake more than anything, more than his Bro. “C’mon, we need to keep movin’.” He picked up Jake’s gun, cleaned it with his shirt, and slipped it into his backpack.

Dirk picked Roxy up, wiping her tears away. “Hey, cheer up kid, everything’s fine.” He wished he was telling her the truth. Everything wasn’t fine, they were out of food, out of ammo, and Dirk’s sword might as well be rubble by now.

“I’ll do my best to keep you safe, I mean that.”

“Th-thanks Dirk.” She wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him the tightest hug imaginable. “I wish we could go back, before everything.”

“I know, I do too.” Dirk’s heart ached to just see Jake, let alone hear his voice. He missed him more than anything. If he could redo one thing in the world, it was to keep track of Jake and Jane, so they didn’t get separated. If he didn’t try to save that fucking kid, they would all still be together.

“D-Dirk? Roxy? Is that you?” There was a faint cry from the broken building down the street. It was Jane.

**Author's Note:**

> These chapters will be rather short as I write in small bursts, sorry for the inconvenience!


End file.
